Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~
Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~ }} is an erogē visual novel, released by on , approximately one year following the release of Clannad. The game focuses on the relationship between the protagonist, Tomoya Okazaki, and the title character, Tomoyo Sakagami, where it serves as a continuation of Tomoyo's route present in the original visual novel, Clannad, starting off several weeks after the events of her route present in that visual novel (Clannad). Plot The plot of Tomoyo After occurs following the events of the Clannad visual novel (most specifically the events of Tomoyo's route in that visual novel (Clannad) since it (the plot of Tomoyo After) directly takes place sometime after the events of her route in Clannad), beginning in , which is several weeks after the ending of Tomoyo's route in Clannad ''where Tomoya graduated from high school in the spring and Tomoyo becoming student council president and saving the cherry blossom trees. It is set in the fictional city of Hikarizaka. Building on the events of Tomoyo's route in ''Clannad (makes sense considering that Tomoyo After chronologically takes place after the events of her route in Clannad), Tomoya lives alone, having been estranged from his father, and works as a garbage collector. A romantic relationship develops between him and Tomoyo, with whom he has remained close friends. Tomoyo's character has changed from how she appeared in Clannad. Having given up on her promising future and dreams of attending university, she appears content to become a homemaker. As the game progresses, it is revealed that Tomoyo has an illegitimate half-sister, Tomo, who moves into Tomoya's apartment due to her mother's psychological instability. Tomoyo greatly loves Tomo and dotes on her throughout the game. Takafumi, Tomoyo's younger brother, also moves into Tomoya's apartment, and installs a personal computer in Tomoya's room. The group is later joined by Takafumi's ex-girlfriend, Kanako. Kanako has left home due to her mother's remarrying and is shown as a cynical and foul-mouthed freeloader. Tomoyo After focuses on the struggles of the different characters while keeping the focus on the importance of family, just like the main story of Clannad. Alternate versions and manga Two alternate versions of Tomoyo After were released without adult content, in order to broaden the game's availability and audience appeal. Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~ CS Edition was released by for the in , and was re-released for in . To compensate for the omission of sex scenes and other adult content from the CS Edition, additional visuals and dialogue were created by its developers; due to this, the CS Edition is approximately half again as long as the original. In addition, released a 'clean' version playable on its branded mobile phones. An English-language release of Tomoyo After was announced by VisualArts in 'Tomoyo After〜It's a Wonderful Life〜, Little Busters! Visual Novels to Get English Releases'. , 2015., and was released on . In addition to the alternate visual novel releases, mangaka published Tomoyo After ~Dear Shining Memories~, a serialized manga spin-off, between April and October 2007. The manga is presented from Tomoyo's point of view. Gallery Tomoyo After.jpg|Tomoyo Sakagami as she appears in Tomoyo After. Kanako.jpg|Kanako, Takafumi's ex-girlfriend. Tomoyo After characters.jpg|The characters of Tomoyo After: Tomo, Tomoya, Tomoyo, Takafumi, and Kanako. External links *[http://key.visualarts.gr.jp/product/tomoyo/ Key's official Tomoyo After website] *[http://prot.co.jp/ps2/tomoyoafter/index.html Prototype's official Tomoyo After website] *[http://myanimelist.net/manga/3941/Clannad:_Tomoyo_After Tomoyo After ~Dear Shining Memories~ at MyAnimeList] *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/462990/ Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~ English Edition on Steam] References Category:Tomoyo After Category:Visual Novel Category:Media